fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Andro Meda
Andro Meda She is the personification of Andromeda. She is a calm and collected lady who acts prim and proper and she wants Mikio's love and attention. Design Andro has a high-low midnight blue dress which is also a bit frilly. She has long jet black hair with an ultramarine hair tips. Her hair is keep in a perfectly straight manner. Even though if she is a proper lady, she still doesn't wear any shoes. Her eyes is also deep red, which is a preference to a picture taken in August 25, 2004. She also wears a head dress that consists of two pure blue roses, which was given by Mikio Way. She also have a orange Galaxy Core that follows her. Personality She is a calm and collected lady, who acts prim and proper. She also have a charming soft smile. But ''in reality she is a complete sociopath who '''wants' Mikio Way. She is said to be a yangire at first but she really is a yandere. She wants to collide with him and trap him forever. Biography The Persian astronomer Abd al-Rahman al-Sufi wrote a line about the chained constellation in his Book of Fixed Stars around 964, describing the Andromeda Galaxy as a "small cloud". Star charts of that period labeled as the Little Cloud. The first description of the Andromeda Galaxy based on telescopic observation was given by German astronomer Simon Marius on December 15, 1612. Charles Messier catalogued Andromeda as object M31 in 1764 and incorrectly credited Marius as the discoverer even though it can be seen with the naked eye. In 1785, the astronomer William Herschel noted a faint reddish hue in the core region of M31. He believed M31 to be the nearest of all the "great nebulae" and based on the color and magnitude of the nebula, he incorrectly guessed that it is no more than 2,000 times the distance of Sirius. William Huggins in 1864 observed the spectrum of M31 and noted that it differs from a gaseous nebula. The spectra of M31 displays acontinuum of frequencies, superimposed with dark absorption lines that help identify the chemical composition of an object. M31's spectrum is very similar to the spectra of individual stars, and from this it was deduced that M31 has a stellar nature. In 1885, a supernova (known as S Andromedae) was seen in M31, the first and so far only one observed in that galaxy. At the time M31 was considered to be a nearby object, so the cause was thought to be a much less luminous and unrelated event called a nova, and was named accordingly "Nova 1885". The first photographs of M31 were taken in 1887 by Isaac Roberts from his private observatory in Sussex, England. The long-duration exposure allowed the spiral structure of the galaxy to be seen for the first time. However, at the time this object was still commonly believed to be a nebula within our galaxy, and Roberts mistakenly believed that M31 and similar spiral nebulae were actually solar systems being formed, with the satellites nascent planets. The radial velocity of M31 with respect to our solar system was measured in 1912 by Vesto Slipher at the Lowell Observatory, using spectroscopy. The result was the largest velocity recorded at that time, at 300 kilometers per second (190 mi/s), moving in the direction of the Sun. from the Wikipedia Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships Enemies: Annoying People Comie Yalaxy (the personification of Comet Galaxy) Friends: Rai-Ex Kuro Me (the personification of Black Eye Galaxy) Sharin Ginga (personification of Cartwheel Galaxy) Love Interest: Mikio Way Possible Family VoíKa Liza: Child (Well, I'm not that convinced...) Appearances This is where you write up the list of appearances the character is featured. Examples -The character has fanart on DeviantART -They are in a story created by you -They are featured in a Video or other media Trivia *A Galaxy Core is '''very '''important for a galaxy personification to live. Gallery unknown-icon.png| External links *Here Category:Fanloid